Forgiven
by Nantalith
Summary: Short oneshot. What does it take to be forgiven...? How long does it take to be forgiven...?


I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

AU from chapter 395

A/N: Just some quick work – a longer version is being worked on and it may actually be finished :P

**FORGIVEN **

For a moment they thought they had won and that peace would return. That moment had been a hundred years ago…

Ichigo sat still in the pre-dawn light. He was waiting. It was quiet outside the make shift shelter he was in. Somewhere out there they were waiting as well. Who was going to break and attack first? Or would they have one night of peace – one night of sleep.

Ichigo glanced over to where Hitsugaya sat, his head bowed. He was a little taller, older. And much stronger – ice flowers no longer haunted his steps. Ichigo had been fighting alongside the captains for so long, he knew little traits and characteristics. Right now, Hitsugaya was sleeping – napping rather. True sleep had long eluded them all.

Kenpachi and Byakuya were leading an attack from the south while Hitsugaya and himself were leading from the east. The plan was to try and force the enemy to north and away from Seireitei. The plan… thought Ichigo. He had once heard long ago that a plan was a series of events that did not happen. He smiled sadly – his plan had been to defeat Aizen and go home but here he was - still fighting. In moments of quiet, he had begun to think of home. Kon had been going about Ichigo's life for a year and he had been fighting for a hundred. Not that time actually moved in Soul Society anymore. Temporal Time Fix – what a stupid name.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he scanned the abandoned buildings of Rokongai that made up the battle field. He was sure something was out there, playing in the shadows. It wasn't a Hollow, too much stealth, too much cunning – it could only be a Shinigami and to not reveal their presence meant it was one of two people. Ichimaru or Aizen. When what was left of Rukongai turned into a battlefield, the few souls that had not been turned into Hollows fled to Seireitei seeking shelter. Along with First Captain Yamamoto-Genryūsai, Captain Unohana and their lieutenants, the people of Soul Society waited for the end sending aid as needed but no one ever ventured out casually, alone or unarmed.

A roar brought dissonance to the silence. Ichigo didn't have to wake Hitsugaya, he was already at his side looking out. In the distance a flare rose – time to attack. Ichigo's men poured out of their shelters and stood ready. Ichigo drew a weary breath,

"Move out."

XxX

Ichigo tightened his grip and leapt forward. He was tired and annoyed. Even though he had got stronger and was able to better use his abilities, the sheer number of Hollows would eventually wear him down. The Espada had been defeated, the Arrancar had dwindles over the many years but there appeared to be endless ranks of Hollows. Ichigo had long been suspecting that the Hollows were on a different level from those he had fought as a substitute Shinigami. It was as if they were starting off stronger than before. Was Aizen trying to build up his Arrancar again? If he succeeded, he would be one step away from more Espada and if he got that far, Ichigo seriously doubted the Shinigami would win. Yes, they had become stronger through the years of fighting but even the strong grow tired and a tired fighter will lose to a fresh fighter even if he is the stronger. Or maybe he was buying time as he looked for the elusive Vasto Lorde. Once or twice he had tried to talk to Hitsugaya about it but he refused to speak to anyone. He hadn't spoken since Hinamori's death – since he killed her.

A long wail sounded – it was the retreat signal for the Hollows. Harassing tactics - Hollows wearing the Shinigami down and Shinigami wearing the Hollows down. A war where those who tired of fighting first were those who lost. No side gaining but both loosing.

Byakuya came to join Ichigo as they watched the Hollows retreat. It had been some weeks since they had spoken in person – Hell butterflies flew around the battle field not Shinigami. They both watched Kenpachi follow the Hollows, completely ignoring orders to cease once a retreat was sounded. Kenpachi and his seated officers appeared to be the only ones who enjoyed the endless fighting, in fact, they complained about the level of the Hollows - weak.

"Have you noticed anything about the hollows?" he asked.

"They're stronger," answered Byakuya directly.

"I thought so," muttered Ichigo.

"Has Captain Hitsugaya decided to speak again?" asked Byakuya.

"No."

Byakuya made a noise in this throat. He had set views on a captain that refused to speak, not that Hitsugaya even wore his Captain haori these days.

"Do you think Aizen is planning something in particular?" asked Ichigo when he saw Byakuya's eyes narrow.

"Fool," said Byakuya softly.

Ichigo turned to see Kenpachi surrounded by a vast number of Gillian.

"A trap!" yelled Ichigo and dived forward.

A river of pink blades flowed alongside him. It wouldn't have taken Aizen long to figure out that Kenpachi followed the retreating Hollows. While Kenpachi was in no real danger of being killed, he would have his subordinates with him and they would be in danger of dying. The balance was too fine to lose any seated Shinigami. As Ichigo torn into the Gillian, he saw ice cascade from the east. He knew Kenpachi would be annoyed with them for interfering. Just then he saw a signal coming from the far north – a distress signal. Captains Kyoraku and Hisagi were to the north. What could cause them to send a distress? A cold thought stuck Ichigo, were they also being overwhelmed by Gillian? And just how many Gillian were out there? Ichigo glanced back at the current fight – two captains could handle the current situation. He saw Byakuya had come to the same conclusion. Seeing that Hitsugaya and Kenpachi were already fighting, he and Byakuya turned to leave but stopped when Hitsugaya's reiatsu suddenly and completely disappeared. They both turned back to the fight with speed. Only to halt in their tracks as Hisagi's reiatsu disappeared from the north as well.

"What the hell!" yelled Ichigo.

"You stay here," ordered Byakuya before disappearing north.

Ichigo swore. He didn't have time to play around – two captains were effectively 'gone'.

"Bankai!"

XxX

Ichigo calmly stood before Hitsugaya where he stood unmoving. Hitsugaya's zanpakutou was raised, poised to strike something that only his sightless eyes could see.

"He just stopped moving?" asked Ichigo.

Yumichika nodded.

"Ikkaku and I were following Captain Kenpachi-"

"Against orders," slipped in Ichigo.

"He landed on the ground and froze," finished Yumichika abruptly and obviously annoyed with Ichigo. If Ichigo had been dead, he would have been a captain. But being alive kept the title or any title from him.

Ichigo waved his hand in front of Hitsugaya's face – nothing.

"Hmm…" mused Yumichika, his irritation forgotten for more worthy thoughts. "This might be a good time to fix his hair – he's had the same hairstyle since he was a kid."

Ichigo wanted to say something about Yumichika having had the same hairstyle for the past hundred years but had to defend himself from Hitsugaya's zanpakutou as it came crashing down as soon as Yumichika touched Hitsugaya's hair. Yumichika watched as Hitsugaya realised what he had done and stumbled back dropping his zanpakutou in shock.

Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and looked north – Hisagi's reiatsu was still missing but Hitsugaya's had returned the moment he snapped out of what ever had been holding him. Kidōwas not Ichigo's strong point – he had failed to grasp the rushed explanations and in the field practice. But he could identify it and it was there.

"Get this mess cleaned up," he snapped at no one and headed north leaving Hitsugaya and Yumichika standing as they were.

He was angry at everything and everyone – a hundred years and nothing had changed. The years of fighting had strengthened and pushed the Shinigami pass their previous power limits but the same could be said for the enemy. If everyone got stronger, where would the end be?

Kyoraku and Byakuya stood next to a still Hisagi. Unlike Hitsugaya, he was not poised to attack – he was looking up at something. Looking at something he recognised, or rather, someone.

Kyoraku, another changed captain – Ichigo hadn't heard him flirt nor seen his pink haori for a long time. Ukitake hadn't died in that fight like Hinamori but his wounds aggravated his already failing health. He didn't even make it a year. Hadn't even died fighting…

Ichigo walked up to Hisagi and touched his shoulder. He blinked and opened his mouth to say something but stopped, frowned and glanced around.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," said Ichigo.

Hisagi thought for a moment.

"A trap," he said. "I set off a trap – a Kidō trap. I thought I felt something when I stepped back."

They all looked down at his feet but saw nothing.

"If anything had been scratched in the ground, it would have been destroyed when Captain Hisagi stood in it," said Kyoraku.

"Traps being laid at night?" suggested Hisagi.

Byakuya frowned.

"Who were you looking at?" he asked.

"Ichimaru. You think he laid the traps?" asked Hisagi.

"Someone has been slinking around at night and it's not a Hollow," interrupted Ichigo.

"Send out word to everyone the next attack is going to be a big one," said Kyoraku.

"Maybe it will be the last one…" muttered Ichigo under his breath.

He caught Hisagi's eye as he passed, Hisagi had heard him and was hoping for the same.

"Ichigo," called Kyoraku as he was about to leave. "How is Captain Hitsugaya?"

Ichigo thought back to how he had left the young captain. He gave a one shoulder shrug and left.

"Must be tough," sighed Kyoraku, "fighting a battle that is not really yours but affects you in the end."

Neither Byakuya nor Hisagi said anything.

XxX

Kyoraku was right, the next attack was a big one. The biggest – both Ichimaru and Aizen were on the battlefield. Finality was heavy in the air – all knew this was the deciding battle. There wasn't just desperation to win, there was desperation for it to end.

Whenever Aizen took to the battlefield, the Shinigami would constantly cast their gaze at Ichigo, assuring themselves that they fought reality and not illusions.

Aizen stood with Ichimaru among a host of Adjuchas, a large number of Gillian were milling around waiting. Just as the Shinigami stood waiting. Battle lines had been formed – this was it.

As they stood eyeing each other and forming strategy, the air drew cold and breath frosted.

"Wait a little, Captain Hitsugaya," cautioned Kyoraku. He was nervous that Hitsugaya would abandon reason and charge forward.

But he didn't, he remained still even though the air was getting colder.

"Oi, we can't fight if we're frozen," snapped Ichigo irritably.

Aizen and Ichimaru suddenly took to the air and they all saw it – more than half of Aizen's army had their feet frozen to the ground. It wasn't enough to hold the bigger Hollows for long but hopefully it would be long enough.

"Well- OI!" yelled Ichigo as Hitsugaya charged Aizen. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo followed. The last thing they needed was to lose one of their strongest captains.

But as Hitsugaya came flying down toward Aizen, Ichigo found himself on the defence against Ichimaru.

"I don't think we fought before," said Ichimaru by way of greeting.

XxX

As before Hitsugaya came flying down, his repeated actions had forced Aizen to the ground.

"You're thinking you can freeze me to the ground?" asked Aizen as he landed lightly. "Your ice can't hold me."

Hitusgaya raised his zanpakutou again.

"That again…" sighed Aizen.

Hitsugaya seemed to pause and reconsider. Instead he landed a short distance from Aizen but gasped as his feet hit the ground.

"Toushiro!" yelled Ichigo as the Tenth Captain froze as before. But there was nothing he could do. Ichimaru had him on the defensive again. Not only was Ichimaru strong, his zanpakutou kept changing its length – alternating between short stabs and long sweeps.

"You like my little toys?" asked Ichmaru. "After so long, the battle field gets boring, ya know."

Games, always games – life was a game for Ichimaru. And you never truly knew which side he was on. If he could just stop Ichimaru's zanpakutou long enough to wake Hitsugaya. Once more he had to jump back to avoid being speared. If he could just stop… stop… Stop?

Aizen stepped forward slowly, a satisfied smile creasing his lips.

"I'm actually doing you a favour, Captain Hitsugaya," said Aizen as he drew his blade and brought the tip to Hitsugaya's throat. "All your inner struggle and anguish shall disappear. I'm going to set you free."

Somehow intentionally letting yourself be stabbed was more painful. Ichimaru raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's actions, ever curious.

"I stopped your zanpakutou," grinned Ichigo as he raised Zangetsu.

Ichimaru saw it – long sweeps and short stabs – he was well within Ichigo's range and could not use his weapon.

"Ya beat me," sighed Ichimaru as Zangetsu made its path through his body.

Aizen wasn't that concerned over Ichimaru's fate that he was going to turn from his enemy. But he did glance across – he saw Ichimaru fall and Ichigo came at him. Satisfied that Ichigo wasn't going to make it in time, he turned back to Hitsugaya and his clear angry eyes.

"You do not need hypnosis to cast an illusion."

The words were softly spoken but resonated through Aizen just as Hyourinmaru was through his heart.

Hitsugaya glared over Aizen's slumped shoulders at Ichigo.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya."

END


End file.
